1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cargo barriers used in automotive vehicles, and specifically to an improved cargo barrier capable of rapid installation and easily changed spatial configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the related art are several cargo restraining devices for use in motor vehicles. All of these require some form of attachment to the vehicle, and the attendant inconvenience and lost time setting up the attachment. Additionally, there is no known related art of free-standing expandable functionality, allowing a rapid accommodation to the particular dimensions of cargo and cargo space. Of particular interest include the Automotive Barrier Net (U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,587; Moore), simply a net that is fastened between the inside walls of the vehicle to separate the trunk area from the passenger area. The Mountable and Demountable Partition Structure for Motor Vehicles (U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,856; McKenzie) is an adjustable rigid partition fastened to the walls, floor and ceiling of a vehicle cargo area. The Automobile Trunk Contained Grocery Bag Holder (U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,348; Dotter and Dotter) is a collapsible device fastened to the trunk floor and expandable into a multiple of grocery bag sized compartments. The foregoing related art include no embodiments that are functionally free-standing yet expandable.